Interview with the Rugrats
by celrock
Summary: Celrock interviews the Rugrats, including various OC's, about what their favorite episodes of Rugrats and All Grown Up were, as well as a look at their history thus far on Fan Fiction, and what's to come in the future, in the coming 2015 year. An homage to the special, Still Babies After All These Years, only we hear from the characters themselves.


Author's Note: Originally, this story was going to be called, Still All Grown Up After All These Years, but my new title I came up with sounded better, so, let's get started with my final story to be released in the 2014 year! Hope you enjoy!

Interview with the Rugrats

Summary: Celrock interviews the Rugrats, including various OC's, about what their favorite episodes of Rugrats and All Grown Up were, as well as a look at their history thus far on Fan Fiction, and what's to come in the future, in the coming 2015 year. An homage to the special, Still Babies After All These Years, only we hear from the characters themselves.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack and any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow, Bassem is owned by TheUnkownAuthor, and Courtney is owned by Tropical Blue Jay.

Start of this Special

Amanda POV

My name is Amanda Plunk. You may remember me as the daughter of Taffy and David Plunk, the sister of Courtney Plunk, and one of the owners of the Saltwater Daycare Center in the series The Offspring. Well, I am here today, to narrate a very special presentation in honor of the close of the 2014 calendar year. And just as Amanda Bines did this job on the special, Still Babies After All These Years, which, any Rugrat fan will remember seeing that after the premier of the All Growed Up Special back in the summer of 2001, well, here we are, on New Years Eve, as we bring you once again, another special, thirteen years later. On today's special, Celrock, one of the newest writers of the Rugrat stories, and a loyal fan of these adorable little babies for over twenty-one years, has a special interview with the Rugrats, as she talks with the characters themselves about their favorite episodes of Rugrats and All Grown Up, as well as least favorite. They'll also be looking at the cancelation of both series, and the transition over to Fan Fiction, where their lives have blossomed, not only as toddlers, children, teens, and adults, but also with a look at the rugrats of the twenty-first century, better known as the offspring. We'll take a look at several memorable moments from both, the original series as well as Fan Fiction, and a brief look at what's to come in 2015. So, hang on to your diapies babies, it's time, for the interview with the Rugrats.

End of Amanda POV

We cut to a room with a round table. There Celrock sat, surrounded by adult versions of the rugrats seated around her. Susie was immediately to her left, while Angelica was to her right. Next to Susie was Phil, then Lil, then Dil, then Kimi, then Chuckie, and then Tommy sat next to his cousin, and across from his younger brother.

"Good morning." Said Celrock.

"Good morning." Said all of the rugrats in unison.

"It's a pleasure to see you all here today." Said Celrock with a smile, dressed in a beautiful turquoise dress.

"Thank you!" Said Susie.

"We haven't seen you since the 2015 Fan Fiction Awards hosted by lilnate13." Said Lil.

"I know, and I'm pleased that all of you could give up your new years eve plans to come out and do this very special interview with me." Said Celrock.

"So, what kinds of questions do you have for us today?" Tommy asked.

"Well, you guys have been a world wide sensation for over twenty-three years. It all started out on Nickelodeon back in 1991, and then, more or less, moved over to Fan Fiction come 2008, when both of your series on Nickelodeon ended. So, we're gonna go back to the beginning, and I'm going to go around, and ask you guys some questions with regards to your Nickelodeon experience to get us started. First, I'd like for all of you to go around the table, and tell us, what was your most favorite and least favorite episode of Rugrats and All Grown Up, why these were your most and least favorites, and how you felt about both series' cancelation. We will go around the table starting with Tommy, since we all know, he's your bold, brave leader, even after all of these years." Explained Celrock.

"Thank you Celrock. Well, gosh, it's hard to say what my favorite Rugrats episode would be. I went on so many adventures on that show, it's hard to pick just one. But, if I had to pick one adventure that I went on as a rugrat, I think I'd pick that adventure where we were all pirates, and Angelica tried to take our treasure. It kicked off season 2, and I'll never forget when I stood up to Angelica in that episode." Said Tommy.

Video Clip of the Sand Ho episode

Tommy is on a wooden boat, facing Angelica.

"You may wreck my ship, and you may capture my crew, but you'll never get my treasure, not in a million billion years." Said Tommy, as he prepared to escape from the ship into the ocean.

"Farewell my crew, to not forget the memory of your brave captain." Said Tommy, as he stepped out into the ocean.

"What a brave baby." Said Chuckie.

End of episode flashback clip

"Hmmm, as for a least favorite episode, I didn't like when my dog ran away. It was so sad to be without Spike." Explained Tommy.

Clip of the Spike Runs Away episode

Cuddles the poodle has just eaten a cookie.

"Well, I guess Cuddles is kind of like Spike." Said Chuckie.

"Chuckie, I knew Spike. Spike was a friend of mine, and let me tell you, that poople is not Spike!" Shouted Tommy.

"Stu, do you notice that Tommy and Cuddles are not well, bonding?" Didi asked.

Cuddles growls.

"Bonding. Who could bond with that?" Stu asked.

A little while later, Didi returns from returning Cuddles to her original owner.

"Well?" Stu asked.

"I think Mr. Fillibaster was glad to have her back, although she did bite him the minute she got inside the door." Explained Didi.

"Do you really think that poople is really gone for good?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know, but I sure wish Spike would come back." Said Tommy, about ready to cry.

End of Episode Clip

"As for All Grown Up, I'd have to say my favorite episode was Rachel, Rachel, when I got my first girlfriend. Maybe I made a total fool of myself, telling her my father was the rab-by, but I learned how my maternal grandparents met. As for least favorite episode of that series, I didn't exactly care for the episode, It's Karma, Dude." Explained Tommy.

"And how did you feel when both series were canceled?" Celrock asked.

"I was pretty upset when both series were canceled. More so about All Grown Up's cancelation than Rugrats, as when we were babies, we had nine seasons, three movies, and enough adventures to sink a ship. But after only having enough episodes to cover one episode per week in a five season period of All Grown Up, with only fifty-two episodes? Sorry, but I think the show could have continued. I tried to get Klasky Csupo to continue the series, but they must have gotten sick of me contacting them, as they eventually, blocked me on Facebook and changed their phone number, just so I'd quit bugging them day and night, as you know me, I don't give up all that easily." Said Tommy.

"I know you don't, that's why we love you so much. You told us all, that a baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do, and you've more or less, lived up to that, for the last twenty-three years, if not more than that." Said Celrock with a smile.

Chuckie was the next one to speak.

"Well, I'd have to say my favorite episode of Rugrats was the one called Kimi Takes the Cake, when it was my sister's birthday, and I helped her find her birthday cake at that place where Taffy was performing. I was so brave, and it showed how much I really cared for Kimi to have an excellent birthday. As for least favorite episodes, I know a lot of you fans out there love this one, but I'd just assume put the whole traumatic experience behind me. And what experience was that? The whole ordeal of being potty trained. As I said in the episode, and I'll say it again twenty-two years later, it's the worstest thing that's happened to me since my mom put me on the bottle." Said Chuckie.

"And what about All Grown Up?" Celrock asked.

"Hmmm, in terms of All Grown Up, I'd have to say my favorite episode would be Chuckie's in Love. I thought I did a rather good impression of Chongo, and, while I totally looked like a fool just to get the attention of Nicole, thanks to pulling that stunt, as an adult, we're happily married, and have a beautiful daughter named Melenda Kira Finster. As for least favorite episodes, I didn't exactly care for that trip to the mountains, when I felt like a third wheel when Tommy met Olivia, I believe it was called Fear of Falling." Explained Chuckie.

"And how did you feel about the cancelation of the two series?" Celrock asked.

"Well, I was kind of sorry that our shows couldn't have continued any longer, but I just, sort of let it go. After all, everything has its time, and just as my mom, Armadillo Dave, and Melville didn't live forever, I didn't expect us to last forever on Nickelodeon either." Said Chuckie.

Kimi was the next one to speak.

"Well, I burst on to Rugrats for only the final three seasons of the series, so I don't have as much to look back on from that era, but I really liked the Bigger than Life episode, when I came up with all of those make believe stories. I was also excited when that episode made it as one of the top ten episodes to be featured on the Decade in Diapers DVD, voted on by all of you loyal fans out there, like Celrock, TCKing12, Jesse Barrow, lilnate13, babysmurfrock, TheUnkownAuthor, RosieCheeks101, Tropical Blue Jay, Boris Yelstin, El Nugget, and several others. Not sure if you all helped in the voting process for the ten years decade in diapers stuff, but if you did, then I thank you, you guys are the best! As for a least favorite episode, I'm not sure if I really have one, but I didn't really care for that one when we kept showing up on the TV, and then there were aliens, and we all thought aliens were invading. I found that one kind of boring." Said Kimi.

"Oh, you mean the episode, They Came from the Backyared?" Celrock asked.

"Uh huh?" Kimi replied.

"And what about All Grown Up?" Celrock asked.

"For All Grown Up, I really liked Memwore of a Finster, where I learned about my Japanese harritage. As for least favorite episodes, I'd have to agree with Tommy, I didn't much care for the It's Karma, Dude one either." Said Kimi.

"And what about the cancelation of the two series?" Celrock asked.

"All Grown Up was such a bust, that I was fine with it disappearing, but I was pretty upset when Rugrats disappeared. I mean, I only got to be on three seasons, while my brother and friends, were on there for so much longer. Couldn't we have had a lot more adventures than we did? I mean really, I turned two, and that was it? Come on people, I hardly had a chance to shine as a toddler! Give me a chance! Please!" Protested Kimi.

The next person to speak was Dil.

"Well, there were so many good episodes of Rugrats, though I only had an extra season over Kimi, more like a season and a half, as according to the DVD releases of Rugrats, I appear on discs three and four of season five, but I'd have to say, my favorite episode would have to be Raising Dil, or, to sound like I'm not talking like a third person idiot, even though I'm weird in my own right, raising me. I love how I put my toes in my mouth, something even Yucky, um, I mean, Angelica, couldn't even do when she tried to do it. As for least favorite episodes, I'd have to say I didn't particularly care for the one called Sister Act from season seven, when Angelica tried to get us all to be her brothers and sisters. Did you notice in that one, how she got my brother and all of our friends, to each be separate brothers and sisters for her, but she didn't do anything with me? All because I was such a stinky, drooly baby who didn't do anything special? Let me tell you something, I stunk on that show, and it's no wonder that during the movie, Phil and Lil tried to take me back to the baby store." Explained Dil.

"And what about All Grown Up?" Celrock asked.

"There are several episodes of All Grown Up that I enjoyed, I personally enjoyed that It's Karma, Dude episode, as I was the one who told Angelica about karma in the first place. As for a least favorite episode, I didn't particularly care for the episode River Rats. Did you notice I didn't even get invited to go white water rafting? Big woose if you ask me. I should have been there." Said Dil.

"And how did you personally feel about the cancelation of the two series?" Celrock asked.

"For All Grown Up, I'm sort of in agreement with Kimi, that show was falling through the cracks, sometimes, I wondered if the people responsible for producing that show weren't aliens themselves, but as for rugrats, I am in agreement with Kimi. I mean, I was such a small baby. I think the show should have continued. I think as well as Chuckie saying his first word in Paris, my brother should have said his first word too. I should have taken my first steps, and grown to talk more like the rest of the gang. But no, I stayed a drooly yucky baby for my entire time on the series, and feel I hardly developed during my three seasons with my involvement with that show." Said Dil.

The next one to talk was Phil.

"My favorite episode of Rugrats has to be, Faire Play. I loved how I wished us into Fairy Tale Land, and then, I'll never forget when the dragon ate Tommy's dad, and we found another frog." Explained Phil.

Flashback to the Faire Play episode

"Oooh look, a frog!" Said Lil, as the gang catches a frog.

"Kiss it Phil, wish for the good knite to come back." Said Chuckie.

"No, wish for the dragon to spit up." Added Lil.

"Save my daddy Phil." Pleaded Tommy.

"What do I really wish? I wish Reptar was here! He can beat anybody!" Exclaimed Phil, as he kissed the frog.

"That's a dumb wish Phillip!" Shouted Lil.

Just then, Reptar crashed through the fence and started fighting the dragon.

End of episode clip

"As for least favorite episode, I didn't like when Lil and I got separated." Said Phil.

Flashback to the Together at Last episode

Phil and a teddy bear are in the playpen at Phil and Lil's house.

"Hey Bill, wanna play a game? I'll roll you the ball, and you roll it back." Said Phil, as he rolled the ball to Bill, only to have it bounce back towards Phil.

"Nah, Lil never really liked that game much either. So, what do you wanna do?" Phil asked.

The bear remains silent.

"No you're the unfun one Bill, can't even argue!" Said Phil, annoyed.

He stares at the bear again, realizing he misses Lil.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go see what Lil's doing." Said Phil, standing up to get out of the playpen.

"Ok ok, you're not the bits you can come." Said Phil, as he grabs up the teddy bears, and escapes.

Later, he's in Tommy's yard, and he finds Lil's ribbon on the ground, and Spike licking his lips.

"Lil's ribbon!" Said Phil, picking it up.

"Lil! Lil! I'm sorry." Phil cries as he stares into Spike's mouth.

"Oh well, guess you'd better, eat too. Hey Spike, do you think you could throw Lil up? I kind of miss her." Said Phil.

Just then, Spike runs off.

"Spike! Wait up!" Shouts Phil, as he chases after him.

End of episode clip

"As for All Grown Up episodes, my favorite one would have to be the Curse of Reptar one, where we found our old Reptar doll in Tommy's backyard, when they were digging up the yard to install their swimming pool. As for least favorite episodes, I didn't particularly care for the one where Wally and I broke up, the name of it escapes me right now, if that tells you anything. It was so awful, I completely erased it from my mind." Explained Phil.

He then went on to explain how he felt about the series cancelation.

"In terms of both series cancelations, I was sorry to see them go, but to tell you the honest truth, it didn't really bother me all that much, for either Rugrats or All Grown Up. I mean, sure, we had some good times, and some bad times, but we had our time nonetheless, and I'll always treasure the memories." Said Phil.

It was then time for Lil to speak.

"Well, I'd have to say, my favorite episode of Rugrats was the Twins' Pique one from season three. Maybe Angelica didn't think I did such a good job of doing an impression of her, but I had a lot of fun being like Angelica, even if in the end, I liked being nice a lot more." Explained Lil.

Clip of Episode

"Forget the toys, let's go on a secret mission." Said Lil.

"A secret mission?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, a top secret mission, to my daddy's office." Said Lil.

"But Lil, we can't go to daddy's office, it's all the way at our house!" Panicked Phil.

"Yeah we're not allowed to go there." Added Tommy.

"Tommy? What are you more afraid of, your mommy getting mad at you? Or this!" Shouted Lil, as she stuck a fist in Tommy's face.

"Phil? Now you can be scared." Said Chuckie.

Phil gasp, and threw a blanket over his head.

End of episode clip

"As for least favorite episodes, I didn't care for when Angelica got Phil to play with those older kids, and claimed she'd be nice to us forever. I was glad we got Phil back in the end." Explained Lil.

"And what about All Grown Up?" Celrock asked.

"My favorite episode would be Coupe Deville, when I finally admitted that Phil and I were separate people." Said Lil.

Clip of Episode

"It's always, Phil and Lil this, Phil and Lil that. Two people, separated by the word, and. We're not two heads on one body, we're two entirely different people! Ok? Ok!" Shouted Lil.

End of Episode Clip

"For least favorite episode, I didn't exactly care for that whole ordeal when Tommy's grandpas were fighting with one another, and Dil made such a big deal about some stupid alien autopsy video. He had been bugging us about aliens so much by this time, that I was plumb sick of it. Frankly, I could have done without that episode. And as for the cancelations of both series, I'm in agreement with my brother. We had our time, and that's that." Explained Lil.

The next person to speak was Susie.

"I'd have to say my favorite episode was The Slide from season 2, where I helped Chuckie to overcome his fear." Explained Susie.

Flashback to The Slide episode.

"The next thing you've gotta do is stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's happened to a lot of kids, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Explained Susie.

"Has it ever happened to you?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, no. But I knew a lot of kids it did happen to, and I liked them anyway!" Said Susie.

"Oh great, I'm gonna be a liked loser." Grumbled Chuckie.

"You're big, and you're brave, like a big brave dog." Said Susie.

"I'm a big brave dog." Said Chuckie.

"Keep saying it over and over." Said Susie.

Chuckie continues to repeat this phrase while the rest of the gang continues to talk.

"Like my dad always says, when you fall off the horse, you've gotta get back on, and when you're knocked out of the rain, you've gotta get back in." Said Susie.

"What if you fall into a big pit?" Asked Phil.

"Or a giant potty?" Asked Lil.

"Well I didn't mean…" Susie started to say, before being interrupted by Tommy.

"I know what Susie means, even though Chuckie is ascared of the slide, he's gotta do it anyway." Said Tommy.

"Exactly. And we've gotta get Chuckie ready. By this time tomorrow, Chuckie Krandel Finster will be the best slider in the whole wide park." Said Susie.

End of Episode Clip

"As for least favorite episodes, I wasn't in all that many episodes, but I'd have to say, I didn't exactly care for the hand-me-downs episode. I mean really, for Angelica to make up a sister of mine named Evon and claim she disappearded when she didn't have any hand-me-downs left? What a bunch of hooey! And, while I was in that episode, it was the smallest appearance I had in any Rugrats episode I was featured in, personally, I wish I hadn't been there at all. No offense to the rest of you guys." Said Susie.

"And what about All Grown Up episodes?" Celrock asked.

"Well, I'd have to say my favorite episode would be Saving Cynthia, when I helped Angelica get her Cynthia doll back. It was so nice that Angelica actually wanted me to help her, and how she admitted to me at the end of that episode, how much of a friend I've been to her all of these years. As for least favorite episodes, hmmm, I didn't exactly care for that time when I totally let that stupid con artist trick me into thinking I had talent, only to get me screwed, and causing my sister to lose the money she had saved up to buy a house. I can't believe I was so dumb. I believe it was titled, I Sing the Blues. And, before I hand things over to Angelica, I'll admit, I wasn't pleased to see either one of the series canceled, but sometimes, you have to take what you get. I just wish I had been in more episodes of Rugrats, as I feel I was in my faire share of All Grown Up episodes, but I feel my appearance on Rugrats was quite slim, and I wish that hadn't been the case." Explained Susie.

"Ok ok, you've said enough, can't I have my turn now?" Angelica griped.

"Yes, Angelica, it's your turn." Said Celrock.

"Ok, well, my favorite episode of Rugrats is no question. I loved when I broke my leg, and had aunt Didi and uncle Stu totally waiting on me hand and foot. I'll never forget when I wanted chocolate pudding in the middle of the night." Said Angelica.

Clip of Episode, Angelica Breaks a Leg

"Uncle Stu, I want some chocolate pudding." Said Angelica.

"Angelica, it's three in the morning, I'm tired, and we don't have any chocolate pudding." Said Stu in a very tired voice.

"Ooooh, oooooh, the pain!" Angelica cried in pain.

"Angelica we don't have any chocolate pudding." Said Stu.

"There must be a store open somewhere." Said Angelica.

"Angelica, I'm not going to the store at three in the morning to buy you chocolate pudding and that's final." Said Stu.

At the store.

"Where's the chocolate pudding?" Stu asked a supermarket clerk.

"We're out of the ready made stuff but we've got pudding mixs." Said the clerk.

Back in the kitchen, Didi walks in on Stu making chocolate pudding.

"Stu, it's four in the morning, what on earth are you doing?" Didi asked.

"Making chocolate pudding." Stu muddered.

"But Stu it's four in the morning, why on earth are you making chocolate pudding?" Didi asked.

"Because I've lost control of my life." Grumbled Stu.

Later, he goes to give Angelica her chocolate pudding.

"Here's your pudding Angelica." Said Stu.

"Oh thanks uncle Stu, I'm not hungry anymore." Said Angelica.

"AAAAHHHH!" We hear Stu scream, from outside the house.

End of Episode Clip

"As for least favorite episode, I'd have to say, I didn't particularly care for the one from season six, when I was quiet to get the Cynthia Town House and the little red sports car. I mean, I was quiet, until those dumb babies ruined it, causing me to scream cuz I was sick of them thinking there was something wrong with me, only to cause mommy and daddy to get all mad at me, cuz I made too much noise, and I didn't get the toys. But really, all that being quiet for nothing." Griped Angelica.

"And what about All Grown Up episodes?" Celrock asked.

"Hmmm, that's a tough one, but I'd have to say, I liked the one, In the Family's Way, when I lived with Susie for a week, and did all of those chores. I'll admit, I hated it at first, but in the end, I really came to appreciate what I had, and while I always thought Susie was a goody goody, I learned that life isn't always easy for her either. As for least favorite episode, I could care less for the one where Kimi was all upset cuz her father didn't send her anything for Children's Day, and I had to keep her busy so her brother and those dumb preteens could totally redo her room. What a waste of my time." Angelica griped, sticking her tongue out at Kimi.

"Hey! I was upset, give me a break." Snapped Kimi.

"No no people, let's not have any drama, this is suppose to be a family friendly interview. No grathic content." Explained Celrock.

"Sorry." Said Kimi and Angelica with a sigh.

"So Angelica, how do you feel about the cancelation of Rugrats and All Grown Up?" Celrock asked.

"How do I feel? Personally, I'm glad they were canceled. No more having to spend everyday with those dumb babies and dumb preteens. I totally wish that series, Preschool Days, where I was going to be the star, had taken off the ground, but the dumb old producers couldn't even be bothered to do that. They're just as dumb as those dumb babies, and they should have just, had me produce the shows to begin with. Had I been the head boss, well, we'd do everything my way, and there's nothing you could do about it." Snapped Angelica.

"Thank you for your time Rugrats." Said Celrock.

Amanda Narration

So now we've heard from each of the rugrats themselves, how they felt about the original series. When we come back, we'll take a look at the transformation over to Fan Fiction, when we talk with some of the new characters that burst on to the scenes post the transformation. We'll take a look at the past seven months of stories produced by Celrock, and a look at what's to come in the future.

End of Amanda Narration

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amanda Narration

And we're back, and joining us now in the studio are some new characters that burst on to the scenes when the rugrats moved to their new home of Fan Fiction. It all began in terms of Celrock anyway, on June 3, 2014, when she released Rugrats and the Gray Plague, and Zack was introduced.

End of Amanda Narration

"Zack is, in real life, my nephew, and I had been introducing him to Rugrats at this point for about six months, and while at one time, I would have made myself the rugrat, I thought, since I'm a lot older now, I'd have him be the rugrat, and a new friend for the gang." Explained Celrock.

"I am Zack Wehrenberg, and when I heard that they wanted to cast me on Rugrats, The Childhood Years, All Grown Up, the high school and college years, The Offspring, and more, I was so excited to finally get to be a part of the Rugrats. I loved how I became such fast friends with Chuckie on his third birthday, even if at first, I wasn't so sure about everybody else, but by the end of Rugrats and the Gray Plague, I was more or less, friends with everyone." Explained Zack.

"And what would you say are your favorite fan fic stories I've released so far?" Celrock asked.

"Well, from the toddler era, I really enjoyed when Tommy, Chuckie and I, went in search of his missing Reptar wagon. I kept a lookout at the park, while Tommy, being the little bold adventurer he was, dared to do the impossible, crossing the street in Chuckie's pedal pusher car, to find his Reptar wagon. And then I'll never forget that time when I proved just how much Tommy and I were really alike, in Tommy for a Day, when I went with the gang to Cynthia Land, and we had an expedition to lead us to the Rollercoaster of Doom, which, we did ride, and got a get well present for Tommy." Explained Zack.

"I'm King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, and I have to say, I enjoy it all, but I should tell you all, I've known the rugrats since April 15, 1993, and I'll never forget my first adventure with them. It was the Game Show Didi episode, as I was the one to host the auditions for Super Stumpers at the castle of the Confederacy in Richmond, Virginia." Said Peter.

Flashback to Episode, Game Show Didi, with Peter included

"Come on, we've gotta go find the sun so my mommy can find her place in it and be happy again." Said Tommy, as he hopped down from his chair in the audience, Peter, Phil, and Lil following behind him.

They head down a hall where Tommy spots a bright light.

"Look you guys, the sun!" Said Tommy, as he spots the bright light, which then disappears.

"Hey, where did it go?" Tommy asked.

"How are we gonna find it now Tommy?" Phil asked.

"Let's split up, you guys go this way, me and Peter will go that way." Said Tommy, as he and Peter and Phil and Lil split up in different directions.

A few minutes later, Peter and Tommy walked through the taping of a Wuggles the Muel episode.

"That's odd, these don't taste like goats." Said Wuggles.

"Cut! Cut!" Said a director on set into a bullhorn.

"The line is oats Wuggles, oats, not goats." Said a crew member.

Peter couldn't help but notice they were short handed, so he decided to help.

"Tommy, you continue looking for the sun, and meet me back here when you've found it. I'm gonna see if I can't help these people out." Said Peter.

"Well ok, see you later." Said Tommy, as he toddled off in search of the sun.

Peter then approached the director.

"Hello, I'm King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, and I recently hosted the auditions for the episode of Super Stumpers that is airing right now." Said Peter.

"Look, that's very fascinating and all, but we're on a deadline here." Said the director.

"I can see that, I can also see your main star is having some trouble with his lines, so, allow me to hold up the q cards." Said Peter.

"Don't waste your time with me Peter, I'm always messing up." Said Wuggles.

"Come on Wuggles, just read the q cards, and you'll be fine." Said Peter, as a crew member handed him a stack of q cards.

"Ok, Oats Scene, tape twenty-seven." Said the camera crew, as they began to start shooting, and Peter held up the first q card.

"That's odd, these don't taste like oats." Said Wuggles, as he read the q card in Peter's hand.

End of episode clip

"Wow, that's amazing that you helped with the taping of a Wuggles the Muel episode." Said Celrock.

"I know, I loved that I was involved in Rugrats and All Grown Up from the end of season 2 of Rugrats, up until All Grown Up was canceled. I'm sorry my involvement in the episodes put them over the eleven, twenty-two, or hour long specials, causing me to have to be cut out of the final products, but if unedited rough cuts ever get released on Blue Ray or DVD at some point in the future, I look forward to you all getting to check out my involvement in the series." Said Peter.

"Hey, maybe you and TCKing12 could put together a compilation of the episodes of Rugrats and All Grown Up you were featured in, and put it on to Fan Fiction." Suggested Celrock.

"That's a great idea! How about it TCKing12? After all, you created me, would you like to do that? Just let me know in the reviews." Said Peter.

"Next up, Jesse would like to say a few words, followed by Bassem and then Courtney." Narrated Amanda Plunk.

"I'm Jesse, I was created by Jesse Barrow, you all may know me from Two and Up, but I'm seen in several other stories of celrock's as well. One of my personal favorites, is The Terribelest Two's, in chapter five, when I finally try to trick Angelica by finger painting her, and tricking her into thinking she's sick with hand, foot, and mouth disease. I got in so much trouble with her, but I loved how I finally decided to take things into my own hands, and not put up with Angelica's bullying no more." Said Jesse.

"And what about the later years?" Celrock asked.

"Well, I also enjoyed in Driving Disaster, after Tommy had his accident, and I moved back to Yucaipa, California, how Tommy and I became really close friends, and my cousin Eric convinced him that just because he became blind, didn't mean he had to throw his entire life away. I love how as an adult I married Lil, and how The Offspring ended up being a Nicktoon created by me, and we defeated the Spongebob Squarepants characters, to make it happen. I personally, hate Spongebob Squarepants, and I love how we defeated them again, making us, the number one Nicktoon on the planet again, for our children to shine." Said Jesse.

"I've never liked Spongebob Squarepants, and, I thought, what would it be like, for two very popular nicktoons, one that I found cute, and one that I found ugly, to go head to head against one another, causing the cute ones, to win in the end." Explained Celrock.

"I haven't made much of an appearance in any of Celrock's stories, but as a new character to Fan Fiction, created by TheUnkownAuthor, so far, I have to say, I am quite pleased with what I've seen so far, in The Healing, and Rugrats, Season 10, and I only hope I'm seen a lot more regularly in stories of all fans throughout the 2015 year, which includes more stories produced on a regular basis by my creater, TheUnkownAuthor." Said Bassem.

"Most of us won't admit to this, but before any of us were brought on bored to be a part of Rugrats, in any form on Fan Fiction, we all got private screanings of several Rugrats and All Grown Up episodes, to see if being a part of the continuation of such series through Fan Fiction, would be to our liking, and I personally have to say, I loved the episode, The Blizzard from season three, when they went on an expedition to go to the North Pole. Watching their snowy adventure gave Tropical Blue Jay and myself, the idea for me to have a winter wonderland, where we disappear to, and go on lots of adventures." Said Courtney.

"I like that I'm a less traditional character. I mean, I'm the only fourteen-year-old that I know, who's friends with the Disney characters, have such gadgets as a time machine, and who can understand the rugrats and their offspring as babies." Said Peter.

"I have to agree with you Peter, one of the reasons why I have you appear fairly regularly in my stories. You are by far, an amazing character, and it's great to have you featured." Said Celrock.

"And now, we're gonna go around, and let each of the original rugrats, tell us what their favorite stories are that Celrock has produced, and give a few words of advice to some of the other writers and fans here on Fan Fiction, that they can take with them, as possible New Years Resolutions for the coming 2015 year." Narrated Amanda Plunk.

"I'd have to say one of my favorite stories that Celrock has produced, would be The Offspring. Not sure if most of you have noticed, but while several offspring from different users have come along on Fan Fiction, I'll admit, so many of them only focus on their lives as teens, completely skipping over toddlerhood, but Celrock here didn't do that. She knew that we started out as toddlers, so, she did that come the next generation, which, I personally believe that's how it should be done, and I must say, I think it's so amazing, that my son Darin, is so much like me when I was his age. Bold, adventurous, and always searching for answers to the bigger questions out there, getting into trouble, and totally taking on the next generation as I hoped he would. He definitely lives up to what I always say, a baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do, and to everyone who produces stories of the next generation of my family, and Chuckie's, and any of my other friends, I'd like to see your offspring also go through toddlerhood, just as mine are in The Offspring, and will continue to age by one year each season." Explained Tommy.

"I think one of my favorite stories that Celrock released would be A Coward's Work is Never Done. I love that I finally admitted to Nicole how much she meant to me, and that I kissed Violet, only to learn that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Nicole. Maybe at the time of the events of that story, Tommy and I were going through a silent period, but I have to give a big thanks to my bestest friend. Without him and all of the crazy adventures we went on growing up, I never would have had the courage to face Nicole and Violet, like I did in that story." Said Chuckie.

"Do you have any advice for any of the other fans out there Chuckie?" Celrock asked.

"I'd like to see more stories from TheUnkownAuthor. I can tell, he is especially interested in me, as I'm a central character in his stories, but there's a lot of gaps in between updates. I know it's scary sometimes, it's hard to come up with ideas, and it's easy to give up and just, go away, but take it from a scaredy cat who feels giving up is the right way to go much of the time. Do you know that had I given up on using the potty so many years ago, I'd be doing what my daddy said, carrying diapers to work in my breesecase? Frankly, I'm glad I didn't give up, as now that I can use the potty, it's so much easier than having to rely on the grown ups to change my diapers, or to look embarrassing as a grown up. Don't hold back, if you find time to write every week, and keep the stories going, you might come up with more ideas, and, your fans will appreciate hearing from you more regularly." Said Chuckie.

"Well, ok, that's good advice." Said Celrock.

"I know I should hand things over to Kimi, but I have to give credit to Babysmurfrock for releasing the story of my life in my terrible two's. Please, do continue it, and, I hope to see if nothing else, weekly updates from you come the new year." Said Tommy.

"Thank you Tommy, now, it's Kimi's turn." Said Celrock.

"Thank you Celrock. Well, out of all of the stories you've released about me and my friends, I loved your look at our childhood, in that story, Marshal Arts is not for Me, where my maternal grandparents got Chuckie and me three months of Karate lessons, only I didn't care for them, but Chuckie, loved them. Even I find it ironic at times, looking back on my childhood, seeing that I'm originally from Japan, that I could care less for marshal arts, but my brother, who's afraid of his own shadow, found it fascinating when we were growing up, in our pre tweenage years. I forget who the author is who's been writing it, but I hope come the 2015 year, to see more chapters released in the story called My Friend from Tokyo." Said Kimi.

"While I mentioned earlier in the interview how disappointed I was to not see me develop further on Rugrats, I'm glad to see this has been resurrected on Fan Fiction. Celrock, you have released several stories with me a year older. I've taken my first steps, had my first birthday, and, become more or less, like my friends were during the original series. Please, keep it up, and, I'd have to say, next to you, my other favorite author is BehindTheWallOfSleep. Please, continue to release stories with me in them come the 2015 year, would love to see what else happens to Blaer, and my band, Dark Stairway." Said Dil.

"I don't have much to say." Said Phil.

"Oh come on Phillip, you've got to say something." Said Lil.

"Fine Lillian, I'll say something." Said Phil, giving Lil a dirty look before continuing.

"I'm pleased with what I've seen so far. As for stories Celrock has released, I'd have to say my favorite would be The Distruction of Spongebob Squarepants. I thought it was nice that we helped save Jesse's job, and got rid of those fish, as while I'm all for worms and bugs, and anything disgusting, sorry, but Spongebob was beyond my limit. And as far as other writers and fans, in that story, Life After College, where I'm currently engaged to Susie, no, wait, I believe we just eloped in Hawaii, please, do continue, I want to see where my life goes from here, thank you." Said Phil.

"Well, I'll give Celrock the review she deserves shortly, but I'm doing things in the opposite order from the rest of you. I'm starting out with my suggestion to the other writers and fans out here. I have some words for PerkyGoth14, and not very pleasant ones at that, so hope you're ready. You were doing a story, Where Are They Now? You covered my brother, but I don't recall you covering me. You know how that makes me feel? Sick that's what. I've got a bigger role on lilnate13's story, Rugrats, Total Divas than I have in yours, so please, get on with it, and create me a profile. It's not fair that my brother got covered, and you put that story on hiatus, not even doing my profile. I believe Celrock even came up with three possible occupations for me, and left them in the reviews. Now, as Angelica said to Chuckie in Rugrats in Paris, just pick one already, I don't mean your nose, and please, get on with it!" Shouted Lil at the top of her lungs.

"Are you finished?" Celrock asked.

"Sorry for yelling, it's just, I'm mad, can you blame me?" Lil asked, in a calmer tone.

"No, I don't blame you Lil for being a bit annoyed at PerkyGoth14, and hopefully, that will be resurrected come the 2015 year. Now, do you have anything to say about my stories?" Celrock asked.

"Yes, I do. You do an excellent job. I love all of your stories, but my favorite thus far would have to be The Offspring Meet The Offspring, as in that story, all of our offspring finally exist, and we get to meet my twin boys, Keith and Kelly. I can't wait till we get to the point in The Offspring series, when my offspring start appearing in the story slash show. But no rush, I know you'll get there, cuz in my book, you're a lot like my friends, Tommy and Kimi. You keep up the release of stories on us at least once a week, if not more so, and you more or less, finish what you set out to do, or come closer to it in most cases. Yeah, The Shooting still has yet to be completed, but I'm not too worried, I know you'll eventually get it done, but I find so many people start stories on this site, and don't bother to finish them. You however, have more stories completed on your profile than anybody else I know, heck, at least 63 of your now 66 stories are completed, and you managed to do that in under seven months? I'm amazed by your determination, and I hope to see it continue come the new year." Said Lil.

"Thank you Lil. Susie?" Said Celrock, as she handed it over to Susie.

"Thank you Celrock. Everyone, normally, I'd talk about a story where I'm a big part of the story, but I loved getting to know Bobby Generic from Bobby's World. You're one of the only writers in this fandom, who has bothered to include him in your stories, as well as the Disney characters, inspired by TCKing12, and I hope to see more stories with him in them as time goes on. As for a favorite story of mine that you've done on us, hmmm, that's a tough one, they're all good, but no offense to Angelica, I loved seeing her lose her memory in Angelica's Amnesia, even though I wasn't in that story, I read it, and, loved how she got all of your names mixed up. I wonder what she would have called me had I been in that story. No matter, I just, enjoy your stories as a whole, and I can't wait to see more from you come the new year. As for another author to motivate, I haven't seen Croky98 release anything in a while. Would love to see that change come the 2015 year." Said Susie.

"Thank you Susie. Angelica?" Said Celrock.

"Finally, I can have my moment of glory. Ok Mister Acosta Jose Manero or whatever your name is, listen up. I've read all of your stories, and I especially loved how you took me and gave me my own spoof on the Chuckie's Wonderful Life episode. I also loved the story, Fluffy in Boots, and several others you did, and I love how you let me give the disclaimer at the start and end of each story. Now, think you could release some more stories about me? Your favorite little villan? All I've seen from you is nothing but reviews on other peoples stories, and not a single cookie in my direction. Come on Acosta, you know you love me, now prove it! Oh, and don't forget my cookies. And as for cookies, Celrock, I'd have to say my favorite story of yours for me would be The Cookie Touch. You totally did something that was right up my allie, and, thanks to you, I've learned to like other foods besides cookies, even though they'll always be one of my favorite foods of all times. You're lucky I've mellowed out as an adult, or I'd be demanding more stories from you with me as the main character, but since RosyCheeks101 went through the trouble to post everyday during the Christmas season about mine and Chuckie's Christmases over the years, as our relationship blossomed, I can't complain, at least somebody out there still cares enough about me to post about me, but yeah, just, keep writing, cuz if you don't, I'll take over your account and make you wish you never put anything up there, as I'll go in and delete all of your stories, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Said Angelica.

"Oh really, well, in that case, I'd better not give you my password so you can log in and screw up my stuff." Said Celrock.

"Hoomp." Grumbled Angelica, as she slumped down in her chair.

"Well, I believe that's everybody. Amanda, I'll turn things back over to you, as it's about time to wrap up this hour long special, which has more or less, turned into a two hour special at this rate." Said Celrock.

"Thank you." Said Amanda.

Amanda Narration

When we come back, we'll take a brief look at what's to come in the 2015 year, as Interview with the Rugrats, concludes.

End of Amanda Narration

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amanda Narration

And, we're back. So, just because we're ending the 2014 year, doesn't mean we're finished. Oh no, we're far from it. But what is in store for America's favorite babies, teens, adults, and the Rugrats of the twenty-first century? Here's Celrock, with all of the details.

End of Amanda Narration

"Well, since we're running out of time, I'll try not to ramble too much, but I can tell you, based on how popular my stories have become, you can bet, I have many more stories lined up for the coming new year. Bobby Generic will continue to appear, and in the 2015 year, we'll see everything, from his dog Roger having puppies with Fifi, to Bobby getting his first library card, and the Rugrats and Bobby's World gang going on a trip to our nation's capital. Also, as a result of many people enjoying such stories as Prerugrats, Zack's Beginnings, and Jesse's Origins, be looking for the stories behind Kimi and Susie's lives before they met the rugrats, and if you liked the time traveling adventures Peter's time machine has taken the gang on, just wait and see what other inventions he has in store for the Rugrats. Everything, from switching places, to babysitting robots, to shrinking the rugrats, and more! There's also plans for some more Dream Chronical adventures, as well as several more episodes of The Offspring to come in the new year, where the next generation of Bobby's World, with his son, Tony Generic will appear, a villan from the rugrats past makes an appearance in a three part special as the finale to season one come April, and in March, be looking for a remake of a rugrats episode, with the offspring. Which episode will that be? Well, that's for me to know, and you all, to find out. All I'm gonna say, is it's a remake of one of the hour long specials, but that's your only clue." Explained Celrock.

"Come on, tell me more! Come on, I want details. What is gonna happen with us in the coming year?" Rosemary asked.

"Well, just as Amanda Bines told Angelica at the end of Still Babies After All These Years, I'm gonna tell the Rugrat villan of the twenty-first century the same thing she told her. You'll just have to wait and see Rosemary." Said Amanda.

"I thank everybody for joining me today for this special, you guys are the best, and may all of you, both, the rugrats, and the fans, have yourselves, a safe, and happy new year." Said Celrock.

"Awe, we're the ones who should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, we'd ceast to exist." Said Tommy.

"Tommy's right you guys, thanks to you, we have a reason to get up in the morning, grab a bowl of Reptar cerial, and crawl into action, even if I feel it's not such a good idea most of the time." Said Chuckie.

"Oh come on Chuckie, it's not that bad, and thanks to Celrock, the Fan Fiction world, gets to see us, in all aspects of life. As toddlers, as kids, as teens, as adults, and even our own children, and who knows, maybe our grandkids will appear someday." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Maybe you're right Tommy, it sure is nice to be a parent, even if our kids are a lot like us, well, they wouldn't be our kids if they weren't, right?" Said Chuckie.

Tommy nodded, as everybody got up from the round table.

"Come on you dumb babies, it's time to get to that New Years Eve party at Savanna's house." Griped Angelica.

"Wait a minute Angelica, we're all headed off to get in line to see the midnight premier of the new Reptar, Episode One movie at the theater to kick off the new year." Said Tommy.

"Reptar! Yeah! Let's go guys." Said Phil.

Everybody hopped out of their seats, and vanished out of the interviewing room before another word could be spoken.

Amanda Narration

And well everybody, that concludes this year's special. But before we go, we'd like to hear from you, the fans out there. What were your favorite stories of Celrock's from 2014? Any favorites in particular? Any stories you're looking most forward to come the 2015 year? Well, all I have to say is, I'm looking forward to whatever she has to bring to us come the new year. May the spirit of the rugrats, and, the next generation of the rugrats, continue on over into the new year, and for many generations, to come.

End of Amanda Narration

The End


End file.
